


Hush

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Sins Of The Father [3]
Category: The Conjuring (Movies), The Nun (2018)
Genre: ABO dynamics, AU - Canon Divergent, AU - Modern AU, Confessional Booth Glory Hole, Gay, Interrupted Sex, Jealousy Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mating (Mentioned), Sin kink, Slash, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Yaoi, church kink, mlm, prayer kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: If Anthony Burke knew one thing about Maurice Theriault, it was that he was a glutton for punishment.
Relationships: Father Burke/Maurice "Frenchie" Theriault
Series: Sins Of The Father [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it’s me again! Just thought I ought to say, if you want vague updates and to talk to me more, I have Twitter and Tumblr, too! Twitter is Sunshinecackle, and Tumblr is Writteninsunshine! I also have a writing Discord that is currently pretty dead. xD I can PM it to people who want it on FFN, for everyone else, it’s here: https://discord.gg/FyaWw25
> 
> Here we have another dirty thing with Father Burke and Maurice. Who knew I would be able to bang out so many words for these two? I guess I have a problem. xD But, regardless, they’re fun to write and I’ve been able to get a lot done, so I’m proud of that, at least. Here we go!
> 
> **All prayers used within are actual Catholic prayers, if that bothers you, please do not read this. This is a very heavy church and sin kink fic, and if you cannot handle that, DO NOT READ IT. I will not interact with people telling me I’m bad or need Jesus or something.**

Stepping into the confessional booth after midnight, Maurice felt flighty and exhilarated. He drew the sign of the cross before himself before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

“Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. My last confession was two weeks ago.” 

“Two weeks?” Father Burke commented, off-handed but uncharacteristic to his usual attitude, “It seems you have been busy.”

“I… Oui.” Maurice answered, “I’ve been thinking impure thoughts, Father. I feel as though I need to be bred by every Alpha I see.” There was a low rumble of a growl on the other side of the wall, and Father Burke had to cover it with a cough. “Just being around certain Alphas I know makes it unbearable.” A slick, wet sound filled the confessional as he slid his hand into his track pants to touch himself, and Father Burke’s scent picked up in interest. 

“Every Alpha?” He asked, unable to tamp down on the subvocal growl in his words.

“Not everyone gets me as wet as you do, Father.” Came the sultry answer as Maurice let himself have a small moan of pleasure, rubbing his fingers over his clit. Eyes rolling back, his jaw dropped, “Can you hear me, Father? Smell me? You do this to me so often… I can barely make it through a sermon without needing to touch myself.”

“That is… Sinful, indeed, my son. I… I do indeed smell you. And hear you.” There was a rustling of fabric on Father Burke’s side and it was clear he was readjusting. 

“This is all I can remember. I am sorry for these and all my sins.” Maurice offered through another moan, and Father Burke finally opened up the small door between the booths.

“Your penitence is to serve me, and through me, the Lord,” Anthony replied, accent thick with arousal as he pushed his cock through the hole. “Use your mouth for me.” That growl was still there, thick and possessive as he presented himself. Maurice slipped to his knees in the booth, slurping at the elder’s cock and dipping his tongue underneath the foreskin, just like he liked. Already, he heard the other’s head thunk against the wooden wall between them, and he couldn’t help but take him all the way into his throat. The choked sob of a moan that left the elder man made him giddy and excited, bobbing a few times in rapid succession.

Maurice’s throat was warm and wet and tight, just like another particular part of him that he liked, and he couldn’t help but feed himself to him a few times, giving shallow thrusts into his mouth. Anthony panted, moaning unashamedly as he rolled forward, though he was struggling to get that confession out of his head. _Every_ Alpha he saw. Despite Maurice falling into an easy rhythm, he finally pulled back entirely.

“I want you in here, with me. _Now_.” His voice left no room for arguing, so Maurice gathered himself and exited his half of the booth while Father Burke closed the door between them. He stepped in, immediately being pressed into the door when it was closed. Anthony’s lips were on his neck, the warning of teeth pressed to each kiss as he fought the urge to mark him right there. He held both of Maurice’s wrists beside his head, biting into his neck enough to leave indents. “Other Alphas, huh?” He questioned, puffed up over this, his breath hot on the younger’s neck.

“I-- Ohhhh, it’s… It was just… For the game.” He managed, his words broken by moans and gasps as he was thoroughly scented and chewed on. “I only think… Think about y-you these days.” 

“You had better.” Anthony snarled into his skin, nipping his earlobe and jerking his knee between the other’s thighs to give him something to rut against. As expected, Maurice ground himself down into the other’s leg, eyes rolling back with a loud moan.

“Only you, I promise~” Maurice whimpered, not caring that he was rubbing the elder’s cock against his pants leg. 

“Strip, I want you to ride me. Now.” Demanding as he was right now, the thought was too good to pass up. He sat down, his pants already around his ankles, and watched as Frenchie struggled to get out of his own pants. The track pants shouldn’t have been such a challenge, but it took him too long to get his boots off, as well. Crawling into his lap facing him, he sunk down on the elder’s cock and gasped, eyes rolling as he filled him thoroughly in one go. 

Without waiting for a second, Anthony took hold of his hips and slammed his own upwards, only leaving a gut-punched moan on his lover’s lips. Sucking at his neck and chest, he tugged his shirt up and off as he rutted his hips up, barely giving Maurice a chance to move. Biting into his neck, Anthony tasted his skin with a lick as he pulled the other down on him, and Maurice cried out, going stiff from the pressure on his muscle. There would be no hiding _that_ mark, at least.

“If you do not stop me,” Anthony moaned into the bite, licking at it and nuzzling the sensitive skin around it with his nose, “I am going to mate you. Right now.”

“O-ooh, _fuck_ , right here?” Maurice didn’t seem so bothered by the thought anymore, hitching his hips in a tight circle as he rolled down. “Yes… Do it.” It wasn’t like he had a knot blocker on him, anyway. 

Grinding up into him again, Anthony purred loudly in his chest, sucking on the bite mark he’d left behind and happily rubbing the other’s stomach. He’d wanted to pup him up for a while, and this was as good as any chance he’d get. About ready to push him into the wall and fuck him hard, they both went still when they heard the heavy door to the church open. 

Anthony’s eyes went wide and he quickly fumbled for his pants around the younger man, pulling the scent blockers out and activating them with a swipe of his thumb. “Shh.” He muttered, holding a hand over the other’s mouth and trying to still his hips.

“Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. My last confession was three days ago.” A woman’s voice broke through the other side, and Father Burke sighed. Frenchie could tell this one came in a lot. “I took some of Daniel’s school supply money to buy more crack.” She told them, not knowing there was a third party, “And I didn’t do anything to put it back. He needs a new backpack, and I smoked all of it in two days. I didn’t take too much, just $50, but he’s upset… And I think I sinned.” 

“Well, my child,” Father Burke had an amazing ability to not be bothered by the clamping pussy around his cock, and Frenchie thought that was equally frustrating and admirable. Of _course_ he’d have to try and get him to moan or breathe heavy, at least, “You and I both know that taking from your children is sinful, as is using the money to feed a habit the devil provided you with.” 

The last word hitched a little as Frenchie wiggled in his lap, and Anthony gave him a dirty look and shook his head. ‘Not now’ he mouthed, and the French-Canadian just grinned at him, clamping tight around his cock and making Anthony’s eyelids flutter.

“I… I know. I know I sinned. It doesn’t help that Mikayla is starting to smoke at school. Just cigarettes, but I can’t help but think that it’s my fault.” The woman on the other side sobbed into her hands, and Frenchie rounded his hips again. Covering his grunt with a cough, Anthony sighed.

“Would you like me to arrange for you to go to a clinic to get help? There is one uptown that is very nice, we work with them often for people in your situation.”

“I-- Yes, Father. That would be good, I think. I don’t want to keep doing this to my children.” She told him, “It’s just so hard, being a single mother.”

“I understand your-- Your situation.” He had to keep his growl out of his voice somehow, so he rested his face on Frenchie’s shoulder. That opened up his neck to nibbles and kisses, and he had to close his eyes tight and gulp. “I think St. Joseph would be a good place to start, and I could arrange for Margaret to take care of your children while you g-- Get better.”

Maurice could feel Anthony flagging inside of him, so he sucked hard on his shoulder, right where he intended to bite him when they mated. His hips rolled and he felt that throb go through him, and he couldn’t help the excitement flooding his system. This was the absolute wrong time for it, and he knew that, but Frenchie was being adamant to finish this. 

“I’ll do it. For them. Thank you, Father. This is all I can remember. I am sorry for these and all my sins.”

“Your penitence will be to apologize to-- To your children,” He grunted slightly, lightly tapping Maurice’s hip as a reprimand, “And then you will check into St. Joseph, and I will help you in the morning. I want you here at ten sharp.” Anthony felt a pang of anxiety in his chest, knowing what must happen next. “Join me in prayer.”

Maurice barely contained his moan behind his hand, closing his eyes and sucking in a deep breath.

“My God, I am sorry for my sins with all my heart.” Was this truly for Denise, or was it for his own transgressions right now? Even Anthony didn’t know for sure. “In choosing to do wrong and failing to do good, I have sinned against You whom I should love above all things.” Maurice rounded his hips and lifted slightly, drooling slick down Anthony’s cock and balls, and Anthony had to take a breath, as shaky as it was. “I firmly intend, with Your help, to do penance, to sin no more, and to avoid whatever leads me to sin.” Maurice somehow managed to swallow down another moan, rising and falling slightly in the other’s lap. “Ou-our Savior Jesus Christ suffered and d-di-died for us. In His name, my God, have mercy.” Her voice joining Anthony’s didn’t seem to bother Maurice at all, “Amen. Is that all, my child?”

“Yeah, I… I think so. Thank you, Father.” With that, Denise exited the booth and her leave through the large doors left Maurice alone with his lover once more. His hips rolled and Anthony’s hands jumped to them, holding him still.

“ _You_ ,” Anthony began, voice stern, “Are in huge trouble.”

“Oh? Why?” Maurice’s hips tried to make another round and he nearly got away with it before Anthony’s firm grip on him kept him in place.

“You _know_ what you did. You can’t go doing--”

“Then punish me, Father.” Maurice purred, nuzzling his neck again before he was pushed back. Anthony’s hands jumped back to Maurice’s hips to stop him from moving once more.

“I will. You love being punished so badly, I don’t think you _get_ a punishment.”

“Oh, come on.” Maurice pouted, crossing his arms, “You said you’d mate me.”

“And now, I don’t think that I will. Not tonight.” But, that didn’t mean that Anthony was going to stop. He roughly thrust up, before rocketing off the bench and pinning him back against the door. One hand went to the other’s rump, squeezing before giving him a slap that made Maurice’s ass jiggle. “You’re going to have to take your punishment, however, and then offer repentance.”

“I thought y-you said I--”

“Your punishment is _really_ that you have to wait to be mated, L’Amour. You shouldn’t have done that when she was here to confess.” Though his voice sounded softer, now, his thrusts didn’t let up when he wasn’t busy talking. Each of them pushed Maurice closer, and Anthony finally turned to kiss his lips gently. “Now, we pray. Do you remember the prayer that she spoke…?”

“Mnn… Not-- N-not really, F-Father.” Maurice whimpered, getting close enough to his orgasm that it would have left him, anyway. 

“Then repeat after me, Precioso.” He spoke softly, kissing the other gently on the lips, “Oh Most humane and adorable Jesus, Your endless grace and mercy flows forth. ” Taking a break from his words to give a few more thrusts, Anthony listened to Maurice’s broken moans of the words he’d left him with. “Before granting the gift of absolution to earnest repenters of sinful ways, You demanded a sacrificial compensation. For a wrongful act cannot be rectified until punishment has been accepted.” Another thrust broke the word ‘punishment’ in half as Maurice spoke.

“Yes, for the salvation of my soul, Jesus, You accepted the price of the Cross.” Maurice was insanely close now, and Father Burke reached down to grip his Omega’s cock gently but firmly. He wasn’t going to come until they were done. His thrusts didn’t get any easier, however, “Gr-grrrr-grant me the gr-grace to remain free of debts, my he-heart remaining flawless before You, m-ma-making Your absolution truly worthwhile.” With a soft smile, he finally rolled his hips forward to bury his knot inside Maurice, causing him to shriek while he murmured ‘Amen’ into the Omega’s neck.

It was harder than he thought not to bite down, but Anthony knew that if he didn’t stick to the punishment, Maurice would never listen to him. Instead, he kissed at his Adam’s apple, focusing on licking him in time to his haggard breaths. Maurice appreciated the thought, rocking his hips slightly to secure the hold on him, and his eyes rolled back as Anthony let go of his cock. 

“Ooh… _Father_ ,” he gasped, “It feels… So good.” _To finally come_ went unsaid, because Maurice didn’t need to get in _more_ trouble for nearly interrupting Denise’s confession. It already cost him the mating, and that was bad enough to get his mind on a hopefully better track of thought. 

“You feel good, too, Maurice.” Anthony purred into his neck, nipping his earlobe gently, “And when the time is right, I will mate you, if you still want me to.” Dragging his lips back to Maurice’s, he kissed him gently, nuzzling their noses together.

“I--” Maurice went a little still, but he wasn’t quite stiff, watching the elder with a pensive frown before he relaxed again, “I think I am… Heavily considering it.” That was the best he could come up with, laughing softly at himself before shaking his head. “I’ve never dated someone this long before.” He added, resting their foreheads together as Anthony moved them back to the bench.

“If I recall, you’ve never dated anyone else.” He offered softly, kissing those plump lips gently once more, “Though I am flattered that you chose me to be the first.”

Had any of the others tried to dig their claws in, Maurice would have already been spoken for. Perhaps it was luck, but Anthony liked to think that God was rewarding him for his hard work; Even though there were things he wasn’t so proud of, that haunted the back of his mind quite often. Maurice helped to keep those thoughts at bay, and he didn’t know what he’d do if he was eventually turned away.

“I’m happy that you are the first.” Maurice told him honestly, kissing back gently, “I don’t think I’ve ever tasted romance before. It is delicious.”

“ _You_ are incorrigible.” Anthony laughed, gently lapping at his lips and teeth, “Also delicious, but mostly incorrigible.” 

“I… Have no idea what that means,” Maurice replied, eyes down, and Anthony tipped his head up again to kiss him once more. As much as Maurice beat himself up for not understanding things often, Anthony never minded explaining things to him.

“You will continue to sin and I must be here to try and steer you straight. With… More of this, I suppose. Romance and your favorite punishments.”

“I like the sound of that.” Maurice murmured against his mouth, happy to have a good man in his life for once. “I could get used to this.”

“I sincerely hope that you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can I write anything for these two that is less than six pages? Evidently not so far. At any rate, I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
